Vértigo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Son neuronas fusilándose, y hormonas en guerra, y su subconsciente jugándole una mala broma (el fuego no, de ninguna manera el fuego). *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi, sensei.

 **N/A:** en dos meses y medio estrenan el anime y yo sólo quiero gritar. Además el Tododeku me pega en todas partes (son OTP), y básicamente necesitaba estrenarme en este fandom o explotaría wgdfglk, lo siento.

* * *

 **i–**

 **A** l principio Todoroki Shouto es sólo un chico serio con cabello bicolor blanco y rojo como sangre y humo, y un mero compañero de clases en Yuuei.

Izuku sabe que es el más calificado y fuerte de la clase A pero más allá de eso no tienen una relación estrecha (ni siquiera hay una relación entre ambos, son meros estudiantes que comparten un salón y a veces se encuentran en los pasillos o la cafetería).

A pesar de eso, Izuku se sorprende a veces mirándolo de reojo, cuando se le presenta la oportunidad y con un destello de curiosidad inusitada. Y a veces, nota que Shouto lo ve de vuelta, fijamente y con una seriedad impropia de alguien de su edad —porque tiene cicatrices en el alma, que queman (calientes y frescas), y también en el rostro—.

Izuku ha de admitirse igual a sí mismo que aquella cicatriz, ese fragmento color tragedia, le llama la atención. Se pregunta no por primera vez cómo le ocurrió, si es tan dolorosa como parece, _si acaso_ –

Pero no dice nada. Y tampoco Shouto. Excepto un día, cuando llega el festival deportivo de Yuuei e Izuku se siente sumamente inquieto pero ansioso y de repente oye su voz que lo llama.

— Midoriya.

(exactamente como si su nombre hubiese sido creado para ser pronunciado por él y sólo él).

Los nervios de Izuku aumentan mucho mientras le saluda con un simple «E-Ey, Todoroki-kun».

Y éste formaliza una declaración de guerra.

— Sólo quiero decirte que pienso derrotarte allá.

Declaración que sume a todos sus compañeros en un silencio incómodo y que lo deja a él perplejo. (Porque antes no eran nada y–).

Es algo súbito.

— Está bien —responde—. Yo... yo no pienso perder tampoco.

Y Shouto lo acepta. Y no añaden palabra alguna, es como sellar un trato.

(al principio Todoroki Shouto es sólo un chico serio con cabello bicolor blanco y rojo como sangre y humo. Pero también es el rival de Izuku).

 **ii–**

Y están predestinados a luchar el uno contra el otro.

«El muchacho que lo tiene todo contra el muchacho que no tiene nada».

—e Izuku no lo toma como algo personal, no en serio—.

Aún si considera que le debe tanto a All Might y que mostrarle su valía a éste sería magnífico y lo más importante, que sería asimismo muy sencillo culpar a Endeavor por las circunstancias actuales, que sus oportunidades de ganar son escasas, que Shouto tiene sus razones, que es una batalla más allá de la arena y de ellos dos, aún con todo ello, _aún así_ –

(Todo el mundo da su máximo esfuerzo, por la victoria, por sus objetivos personales, por el título de campeón.

Todos menos Todoroki.)

–aquello le enoja más de lo que debería. Porque no se conocen lo suficiente, no es de su incumbencia, pero a sus ojos luce tan abatido y– Midoriya siente que se lo debe. Así que piensa que no hay nada malo en empujarse al límite, a él y a Shouto, y golpear y no rendirse y quebrarse y gritar cosas estúpidas y valerosas que prendan un fuego que derrita su cera caliente.

— ¡Tú puedes decir "Estoy aquí"! ¡Ya que ese poder es tuyo, y únicamente tuyo!

(Así que no te dejes vencer por tus fantasmas, no dejes que te derrote un capricho contra tu padre, no dejes que tu familia limite tu futuro, sé fuerte, _perseveraperseverapersevera_ ;

incluso si no comprendo bien tu sufrimiento, dalo todo).

Y Shouto abre los ojos, como monedas de cambio, ante la realización.

A Izuku le arde todo el cuerpo —se cae, casi a pedazos—, más eso no impide que sonría con los dientes cuando ve que el medio sol izquierdo de Shouto empieza a brillar, fuerte muy fuerte. —son flamas que congelan—. Y Shouto le devuelve la sonrisa, quebrada y hendida.

(¿Por qué sonríes?, le pregunta él).

(No importa lo que pase).

Dan el último ataque y.

— Midoriya... gracias.

Por un instante, por un segundo, se olvidan de todo.

 **iii–**

Izuku pierde ante Shouto.

Shouto pierde ante Bakugou.

El festival deportivo se acaba.

Y el mundo retoma su giro sempiterno.

A Izuku le rabian las manos (y oh, ahora tiene un recordatorio perpetuo en su piel de lo que pasa si se pone cabezotas y terco). Caminar igual supone un esfuerzo. Entiende que debe hacerse más poderoso y no repetir sus errores, de alguna manera.

Más no espera que Shouto aguarde por él —como en un deja vú— finalizado todo, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y una postura ya no tan rígida, sino pensativa. Midoriya le pide a Uraraka e Iida que se adelanten.

Y piensa: _ah, aquí viene, va a decirme que consiguió derrotarme como prometió y que me ha superado y ya no tiene necesidad de tener sus ojos puestos en mí_ , con cierta pesadez y algo como tristeza.

Pero en cuanto Shouto lo ve (a él, como Midoriya Izuku y nadie más, no como el hijo ilegítimo de All Might o lo que sea que creyese) esas dudas desaparecen como polvo al aire.

— Lo de antes —empieza Todoroki—, fue una buena pelea.

Siente un cosquilleo en los dedos.

— S-sí. Lo fue.

 _Y me pregunto, ¿por qué después no utilizaste tu quirk de fuego con Kacchan?_

Shouto parece leerle la mente.

 _Porque él no era tú_.

El cosquilleo se acrecienta.

Y es que al principio Shouto era un extraño, luego un rival, y ahora– ahora es.

— Todoroki-kun, quisieras, uhm, ¿te parece si empezamos de nuevo? —Izuku se aclara la garganta—. Como... amigos.

Hay un revoloteo en la mirada de Shouto, igual que una mariposa aleteando ante la llegada de la primavera.

— Eso estaría bien —admite tras un rato. E Izuku se alegra, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Ah!, deberíamos intercambiar números de teléfono —le sugiere con emoción.

— Claro, Midoriya.

Shouto desvía la mirada al momento de terminar de escribir su número, e Izuku cree atisbar una mancha rosa vibrante pero transparente en sus mejillas, pues su quirk no es el de velocidad. Le sudan las palmas.

Sus llamas, supone él, instándose a creerlo, _deben ser sus llamas_.

 **iv–**

De pronto, Izuku no puede dejar de observarlo.

No es como si Izuku lo planease, realmente– (verse atraído por este conjunto de misterios y sorpresas que es Todoroki Shouto; tras convertirse en su amigo ser incapaz de no mirarlo en todas las horas destripadas de un reloj con la batería baja en que están juntos, porque sospechosamente Iida y Uraraka siempre andan ocupados y deben irse cuando de Shouto se trata; hablar con él y perderse a sí mismo en el proceso conforme avanzan los meses).

Incluso pelean codo contra codo y protegiéndose las espaldas, como en el caso del Asesino de Héroes.

Y Shouto le cuenta que ha ido a visitar a su madre, tras todos esos años. Que ella le ha perdonado y viceversa, y que la herida ya no duele —gracias a él—. Shouto admite que no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a su padre, pero que por lo menos lo tolera y planea continuar así. Shouto le confiesa estas cosas, se abre con él, y Midoriya tiembla en contra de su voluntad y le escucha con todo su interés y entusiasmo, como si Todoroki le estuviese contando los secretos del universo (quizá sea así).

No tiene control de sus acciones. No es su intención.

Sólo que a su lado a Izuku lo invade la fiebre.

Son neuronas fusilándose, y hormonas en guerra, y su subconsciente jugándole una mala broma (el fuego no, de ninguna manera el fuego), no puede ser–

— ¡Deku! ¿sabías que cuando piensas en él te brillan más los ojos? —inquiere un día Uraraka con alegría. Izuku se avergüenza.

 _Yo tenía un flechazo contigo ¿sabes Uraraka?_ , cavila nervioso, _tenía, pero ahora_ –

Es confuso.

Y no entiende cómo puede sentirse así de tonto e irracional y (y vivo) por otra persona. Por Todoroki, alguien que le llegó hondo siendo apenas unos desconocidos. Hasta quiere reír, con expresión extraña. Se contiene de ello, en pos de su dignidad. Y porque Uraraka le está bombardeando con preguntas —juntarse con Bakugou es mala influencia para ella— y Midoriya sólo puede sonrojarse desde la punta de los pies hasta sus cabellos de arbusto sin peinar.

Ahí Shouto captura una de sus vistazos fugitivos y le da un breve saludo. Izuku se lo devuelve, hecho un manojo de nervios.

El escándalo de Uraraka crece.

(Izuku no puede dejar de observarlo, de verdad

—Shouto tampoco—).

 **v–**

Pero resulta que caer —en el cariño— es duro. Cuando uno se estrella contra la tierra, _duele_.

Izuku no está seguro de si es capaz de soportarlo.

(y entonces Todoroki lo mira y Midoriya piensa «él lo vale, lo vale todo») y se percibe un poco ridículo aunque esperanzado y no le importa en lo absoluto, es feliz.

Y un día cualquiera él admira por minutos indefinidos la cicatriz de Shouto mientras Todoroki le platica algo (que no sabe muy bien qué) y éste carraspea de la nada e Izuku apenado reacciona y se rasca la nuca, a modo de distracción.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpa con atropello—. No era mi intención, yo–

Sólo para ser interrumpido.

— Midoriya.

Con un genuino y desesperado anhelo.

—... No me importa si la tocas, sabes.

Que hace que las letras se enreden en la lengua de Izuku y no sepa con qué responder.

( _¡No, es impensable! Nadie tocaría algo tan repulsivo_.

O

 _¿P-pero qué dices? Eso es algo muy personal Todoroki-kun, no puedo_.

O

 _Sísísísí, gracias, creí que jamás me lo pedirías_ ).

— ¿N-no te molesta? —Shouto niega—. Supongo... supongo que está bien entonces...

(lentamente mueve su mano con movimientos torpes y toca la frente de Todoroki, le pasa los dedos titubeantes por debajo del flequillo de cereza, y delinea las formas de la cicatriz y es como si supiese que Shouto le dice «Me has tocado, no te da asco, _graciasgracias_ » y él piensa «Pero no es asquerosa, nada asquerosa y se siente como tocar la perfección», despacio y cuidadoso, recorriendo la piel como un mapa del que desea aprender sus formas).

Shouto cierra los ojos ante su toque.

Izuku traga saliva.

Tras unos segundos que se perciben como siglos deja de acariciarle y se lleva las manos al regazo. Vuelve a disculparse. Se instalan en un silencio cómodo.

 **vi–**

(al final Todoroki Shouto es todavía sólo un chico serio con cabello bicolor blanco y rojo como sangre y humo. Pero también es el ex rival de Izuku. Y su amigo).

Y ellos son jóvenes y curiosos y están (tal vez) enamorados.


End file.
